narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Shiranami
is the leader of the Magaki Group, whose goal is to obtain the clan's kinjutsu. He is also a member of the Tsuchigumo clan. He is the son of Hāto, who was the first student of En no Gyōja. Background Shiranami was noted to be an even more talented shinobi than his father, Hāto, who was considered to be very skilled as it is. Hāto passed on many skills to his son. While Hāto was loyally protecting the forbidden Fury technique of their clan, and wishing his son would do the same. Shiranami, however, did not share such sentiments, and killed his own father during the Third Shinobi World War to obtain the technique for his own profits. Personality Shiranami is rather a calm and patient individual. He also appears to be apathetic, not caring the slightest bit about morals and the feelings of others, as shown from nonchalantly enslaving an entire village, and even killing his own father to achieve his goals. In addition, he believes that with Hotaru as his tool, the Kage and daimyō will not stand in his way and that he considers himself decent compared to Utakata, who abandoned his village and no longer cares about it. Appearance Shiranami has black shaggy hair with bangs that hang over his eyes and frame both sides of his face and pronounced creases underneath his eyes, similar to Itachi Uchiha. His eyes are black with no eyelashes. In addition, he is tall and well-muscled. His clothes include a high-collared blue cloak, with the same leaf symbol (a symbol of his worthiness to wield to the clan's kinjutsu), a black top that ends mid-chest and dark casual pants. Abilities Shiranami is considered an immensely gifted ninja, who, from a young age, showed his talent and quickly surpassed his father, who was also known for his natural talents in the ninja arts. He was recognised as being able to use the Tsuchigumo clan's kinjutsu at a young age and could also use a technique that allows him to force somebody to gather natural energy, thus allowing him to use the kinjutsu against their will. Other skills included, using a versatile technique such as the Character Bind Technique, which only required him to use a single finger to write a kanji sign in the air to activate it, stealth skills, capable of hiding in the shadows unnoticed and using a unique technique to spy, and collaboration techniques, such as the Infinite Embrace, capable of making escape once caught by the technique highly difficult. Part II Six-Tails Unleashed He first appears, albeit his face mostly hidden, giving his fellow Magaki Group orders to find Hotaru and the kinjutsu, saying it will make them wealthy and that it was just a nuisance to the rest of the world. After Hotaru's return to Tsuchigumo village, he is among the villagers who encircle her while the Tsuchigumo chief is talking to her. Later, when Hotaru manages to escape Akaboshi and the other Magaki with the help of Utakata, Shiranami meets up with his comrades. After they report what happened, Shiranami hands over a bingo book of missing-nin, in which Utakata from Kiri is listed. The bounty on his head is 50 million ryō. When asking Shiranami for further orders, he also wonders what to do. While tracing Hotaru, keeping his presence hidden, he finds Anbu from Kirigakure attempting to arrest Utakata. He decides not to do anything else yet and leaves. Shiranami begins spying on Team Yamato to gather more information and finds out that the kinjutsu is embedded on Hotaru. He later becomes deeply concerned when discovering there is a way to destroy the kinjutsu, which Hotaru and Team Yamato were considering to do. Much to his joy, however, Hotaru offers an alternate choice, of seeking out Shiranami himself, as Hotaru is under the belief he is still loyal to Hotaru's grandfather. Adjusting to the new situation, Shiranami disguises himself as an old farmer where he tells Naruto that Shiranami lives at a cabin by a waterfall where his men trap Naruto upon his arrival. Shiranami, meanwhile, approaches Hotaru, who went in search for the missing Utakata. Upon meeting her, he acted sympathetically towards Hotaru's feelings, telling her that he too wanted to restore the clan. While Shiranami was able to convince her not to destroy the jutsu, Hotaru still decided to inform Tonbee of her change of heart. Not wanting anyone to interfere, Shiranami sought to intercept her message and knocked out Hotaru, bringing her back to the clan's village, which he already took complete control of with a form of fūinjutsu. While he had his men keep guard, Shiranami began the process of removing the Kinjutsu. As Hotaru is forced to gather natural energy, Naruto and Utakata arrive and confront Shiranami. He tosses out insults at the pair, especially Utakata, and divulges his plan to use the jutsu to conquer the world by using Hotaru as his tool. He binds the jinchūriki with the Character Bind Technique and tells them that they will be the first witnesses to his conquering of the world. With their Tailed Beast chakra, Naruto and Utakata break the Wordprint and plan to take back Hotaru. Shiranami intervenes and exclaims that he will show them his true power as the kinjutsu activates in Hotaru's back and causes a huge explosion. He tries to set it off again, but is unable as Naruto and Utakata interfere. Later, no longer able to control Hotaru due to his technique being broken, he escapes into the forest but is stopped by Naruto. He tries to get away but fails and is defeated by Naruto's Rasengan. Trivia * means "white-crested waves" and is a euphemism for "thief". Quotes * (To Akaboshi, Nangō, Benten, and Chūshin) "To us, that kinjutsu is a treasure, but to normal people, it's nothing but a nuisance." pt-br:Shiranami